Seeing You Again
by makeitadream
Summary: Her thoughts than rested on a subject she did and did not want on her mind, Zuko. oneshot warning lemon i do not own avatar or anything if i did things would be alot different muahahaha


Ok this is a story I wrote because I never see Maiko Lemons. To answer your question yes this is a lemon. i am not sure what else to say so enjoy. I also don't want to be responsible for someone who doesn't understand sex to get freaked out so if you are to young please stop reading now. YAY Maiko. Please R and R I really want to know what you think.

Mai sat in the large hall of the palace of Ba Sing Se. Her eyes kept their bored look about them as they fluttered about the room looking at many different things. She wasn't concentrating which wasn't like her. She always was able to concentrate on the task at hand. Ty Lee was in the room with her doing cartwheels and flips. It had been two days since they had conquered Ba Sing Se and nothing was happening. Azula had been told by her father to stay in Ba Sing Se until someone could be found to rule the city. This meant that they were bound to be there for a few days. Mai pulled out a knife and began to twirl it in her fingers. Having a knife in her hand had always been able to sooth her. Her thoughts than rested on a subject she did and did not want on her mind, Zuko. She still had not seen him for he had taken to his room and did not want to come out. She understood this need for solace, many the time had she taken to her room because of her need to be away from her family. She wondered how he was and if he might be getting lonely. She was jerked from her thoughts by hearing Ty Lee singing.

"Someone is blushing." She sang.

"I don't blush, I have faint discoloring of my face." Ty Lee rolled her eyes and did a handstand on her elbows with her feet resting on her head.

"right, just go I won't tell Azula." Both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking. Mai stood up, caught the knife in her hand and began to walk towards the green door. She looked back at her friend and said,

"I am going for a look around." Mai began down the corridor she knew exactly were his room was. Her footsteps echoed down the long halls. After a long time through passageways she came to a green door with golden knobs. It looked just like the other doors in the palace only this door led into a room that held the one person Mai had ever desired. She took in a deep breath and knocked very softly on the door. A manly voice answered. This was not the high pitched voice of Zuko she remembered this was much more enticing.

"Yes?"

"C-can I come in?" her voice squeaked a little which was very unusual but she had managed to even it out. Again he said yes. She walked into the room. It was dark with a few candles, the back of his head was towards her. his scruffy black hair was quite a change to the ponytail she remembered. Though she liked it. It was more rouged and unbound. He didn't turn around.

"the tray is over there, you can take it." The thought she was a servant.

"Zuko, its me." Zuko turned to the right with his good eye and saw her. His eyes grew wide. He could not believe how beautiful she had become. Her hair shined in the faint light and her limpid eyes glowed. Gone was his image of her as a uncomfortable little girl, now he saw her as a beautiful woman. She saw him now in this room as a different person than the little boy she knew three years before. He had matured into a very handsome man. He looked aged and in her eyes even more attractive but now it was a different way. She was not naïve she knew in what way he was now attractive to her and that was a seductive way. A small smile curved at her lips and her face softened from its usual look of boredom or disgust. She walked up to the candles and sat down next to him.

"Mai?!" He said he felt as though she was unreal.

"Zuko, I have missed you." He turned his full face to her and she saw it for the first time. she did not scream or cry. She was surprised but it did not change her feelings for him. She turned to face him and he did the same. She slowly lifted up her hand to his face. He did not like people to touch his scar but he felt an instant bond with Mai, an invisible trust he had with no one else.

Her soft delicate fingers touched the burned area on his face. A tear drop fell down her cheek as she felt the scar under her padded fingers. She was not usually a physical person, but she felt herself pushing against him. She was hugging him.

He was more than surprised but he hugged her back, then he felt the emotion rising and felt as if he needed to touch her. He held onto her and she to him, not wanting to let go. He lowered his head and laid a beautiful kiss on her lips. He poured all of his feelings into the kiss. She felt warm in his presence in the kiss they shared. She left her bored persona behind. He pulled away and looked at her.

She read him like a book, he knew his deep feelings and she knew hers and in the moment he needed her. Zuko stood up suddenly and picked Mai up in his arms. His hands sensed her skin just waiting for him. Then Zuko laid Mai onto his bed. She kissed him as his hand traveled down the sides of her body tracing her curves. He felt a new urge inside of him, one that desperately shouted to him to take Mai in his fit of passion. Zuko was a little surprised by this since he had never felt a desire for any girl before. Mai also had never felt this before but she was a little more aggressive about what she wanted. While Zuko was trying to figure himself out she went for the sash of his green robes. She untied it and his top slid to the floor. Her long, creamy fingers glided over the muscles on his chest and stomach. His unbelievable body calling out to Mai, she could feel her lust for him growing. Zuko's groin was feeling tight as he watched how excited Mai was. He decided it was time to take control. He fiddled with her sash finally he grabbed hold and basically ripped it off. The dress did release her and she was left on the bed in a red bra and underwear. Mai felt suddenly shy and felt a little embarrassed for him to see her. she was on the skinny side and had never thought of herself as very attractive. Zuko saw her look away and her hands had pulled away from him and were trying to hide her. he took a finger and moved her head so that her eyes would meet his.

He bent low toward her and whispered "your beautiful" as Mai heard this she blushed. She felt foolish blushing, for agni's sake he was half-naked and on top of her. She decided it was her turn. Using her legs she, after much effort because her tiny body was no match for his muscular one, was on top. She gently rocked back and forth with her pelvis against his. Zuko let out a moan of pleasure at this act. Mai giggled, she could feel his member stiffening against her. she leaned forward and began to suck on his neck running her tongue along his soft skin. Zuko was close to breaking point he knew that if he didn't take her soon he might go crazy.

"Alright you've had your fun, now its my turn." In no time at all he was back on top, he reached for the cloths covering the rest of Mai. He, roughly, began to unwrap her because the pieces of cloth were wrapped around her. Her full breasts lied below Zuko he threw the wrappings to the floor for he was not concerned with them anymore.

He was a little nervous, Mai could sense it so she took his hand and placed it on her chest. He caressed her, feeling the tender mound in his hand and began to lick. Mai's back arched and she let out a little squeal of excitement. He could feel both of them reaching the breaking point.

"Zuko," She moaned, "please." He knew it was time. Zuko ripped his underwear from his body. She saw how long and big his appendage was. She gasped and then smiled. He didn't look back, his body and his heart wanted this. He, a little more roughly than she thought he would, slid into her wetness. She let out a little whimper because of the pain she was feeling, Zuko quickly withdrew thinking he had hurt her. She was breathing hard, "Why'd…. you…stop" she said trying to breath. "I thought I hurt you," he looked down into her face. She smiled "It did hurt, but it felt good after." He without needing anymore to be said, plunged back in. her senses went wild, feeling him inside her was better than anything else she could have imagined. She screamed his name put her hands on his shoulders. He took this as a good sign and continued to push in and out in a fast rhythm against her. she accepted him as he panted.

Pleasure course through Zuko, He started saying her name with every move he made into her.

Then she screamed she could feel the liquid filling up her insides. He then let out a pleasure filled moan. Then fell onto the other side of her breathing heavily.

She looked over again and smiled, "Amazing." She whispered and she sucked on his earlobe. He turned to her and began to kiss her. she welcomed it and licked the contours of his mouth he stuck his tongue into her mouth exploring the tepid wet place. She gathered some strength and rolled back on top of him. "You want to try that again?" He looked at her not knowing where this stamina was coming from.

"Yeah." Outside the door Azula was walking by on the way back from a meeting. She had learned not to try and drag Zuko out of the room. Usually all that greeted her was silence. As she walked, playing with the pieces of her hair that hung down, down she heard moans and squeals coming from his room. At first she thought he might be in pain but then she realized that the were moans of pleasure. She took a tiny peek into the room. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away, shut the door quietly, and walked away trying to get the image of Mai and Zuko making love out of her head.


End file.
